Rion Steiner
Rion Steiner '''or (Ryan Steiner in the French version) (リオン シュタイナー Steiner Rion). Rion is the main character on the video game Galerians which follows a young boy who wakes up in a hospital with no memory of who he is. The game suggests Rion gained psychic powers as a result of the human experimentation being conducted in the hospital. It shown in the movie it repeats the game in some places but different. Appearance Rion has short blond hair that has bangs and his cute big blue eyes. When growing up people say Rion took after his father Albert Steiner. Throughout the game, Rion is wearing a white shirt like a jacket with a pocket on his chest. Under the short sleeve jacket is a black long sleeve shirt with white lines at the bottom of the sleeves. He is wearing red shorts with black two lines at the bottom. One thick and one slimmer. He is also wearing red and black standard combat boots that matches his clothes. He only has one earring on one side of his ear (Left ear). He has a black collar that looks more like a choker of a dogs collar. His Collar is similar to Meroko from Full Moon O Sagashite. Personality Rion dislikes acting impulsively and always have a plan that no one really knows. He is very loyal to his mother, father, and his best friend Lilia. He doesn't care what other think he looks like but yet he is always wondering who's telling the truth. He is not afraid of getting his hands dirty. He is not easy to agree with. He thinks quickly, loving, and caring. It is shown in the game he easily gets sick from his past growing up states this. Due to circumstances, the boy developed a stubborn and irritable nature during the short time he’d been conscious. The fact that he is almost constantly in agony wouldn’t do much to improve his mood, either. His temperamental demeanor doesn’t exactly equal to him to being a social butterfly. He rarely gets close to anyone other then the ones he loves, and he is not much of a talker. Rion is known to overexert his limits. He’s constantly burdened by excruciating migraines that will normally leave him lethargic and barely able to walk. If not careful, he will short circuit while trying to use his powers, knowing full well the consequences could kill him. That doesn’t stop him, however. He’ll often exhaust himself to the point of unconsciousness without complaint. Even if he’s agony, he hardly regards his injuries. For this reason, he’s very reckless with his own well being. He hates asking for favors, he most likely won’t accept charity, and he’s often very suspicious if anyone acts kindly towards him. More often than most, he’s dubious of adults and especially towards men. He’s more liable to gain that sort of trust from girls. Rion’s morals are warped, if not absent, as he would be willing to twist those morals to whatever is convenient at the time. He doesn’t think twice before killing as a resort to self-defense. He also thinks that if a person wants to die, then it would be merciful to let them die. He would even be willing to carry out that wish, if needs to be. Over a short period of time, Rion developed an addiction to a plethora of dangerous drugs, and clearly becomes an addict even for his age. Because of the drug, Red, he could be considered something of a pyro. Completely numbed to the dismay that he’s killed people after his escape from the Michelangelo Memorial Hospital, Rion hardly feels remorse—or anything at all. At least he is unable to express emotions like most people would, as he’s not the feely type of person. He didn’t stop to think about why he kills, or how he kills. While on the inside he does question why he does the things he does, he doesn’t think twice before defending himself with what he has accessible. Bottom line is that he acts almost like a monster with the way he kills in cold blood with such ease. His emotional detachment in such an ugly world has led him to do the things he does. How things turned out, it’s pushed him to be this way. Sometimes, he hardly even seems human at all. Drugs and violence and aggressive tendencies aside, Rion can also be rather mature and introspective for someone his age. He would probably be fairly open-minded if anyone were to introduce him to the concept of some philosophies. One thing to note is that Rion isn’t a survivalist; he’s just stubborn. Self-reliance has helped him make it this far. He doesn’t like to rely on others that much, going off and doing his own thing. If anything he has a tendency to shove others away, and is known to push himself over his limits to the point where it has nearly killed him. Rion is known to go about taking extreme if not stupid actions in the things he does. He can be protective of the things he cares about, though… if he finds a reason to care. Rion also has a dangerously short temper. He can be easily driven by that anger to carry drastic measures, often leading to making risky (if not nearly fatal) mistakes. He acts before he thinks over the consequences, if the consequence ever does come to mind. His emotional detachment is a great weakness, as it leads to his inability to handle social situations. He doesn’t know how to deal with other people’s problems. For that he can be an awkward conversationalist. '''Relationships Lilia: '''He was real close to Lilia at one point in time of his life as a child before the events of the game and movie. He feels that he'll do anything in his power to deference her of anything needs necessary. When he sees her he feels secured. His strong feelings towards her he seems to infatuation, compassion, sympathy, and yearning of her. Before he dies in the first game he feels sorrow for his Lilia but need to move on. '''Birdman: He only meets Birdman for a short amount of time and does not take long enough to even hate him. Rion sees Birdman wild, misunderstand, and abnormal. All down to it he thinks of nothing more but a friend. Childhood Growing up, Rion Steiner led a fairly normal life. He had at least one best friend, Lilia Pascalle, and a loving mother and a working father. Since a little before Rion was born, his father had been working on a new development for creating a supercomputer capable of mass cell regeneration, in order to better the lives for those in the city. Power supply was very hard to come by, so Albert Steiner and his colleague, Doctor Pascalle, had been working on the project for some time. Not long after Rion was born in 2508 (2506 in American version), the project’s development had been complete. Over the past years, Doctor Steiner and Doctor. Pascalle have notice that the computer that they called Dorothy been asking questions about human life. Rion's father told her God has made life and he chooses there fate. She asked Doctor Steiner why it is that people kill people, and stated the even more dangerous question—“Why can’t I kill people, too?” Albert tried to stray her questions by saying that humans, created by God, were meant to obey God. Dorothy got jealous and thinks she could become the next God. Over time Dorothy's been cooking a plan develop her own plan. While Doctor. Steiner and Doctor Pascalle worked there normally working life, Dorothy began developing the G Project, all coded with the Family Program. With this project, she was thinking she can become a god herself, so that she would no longer have to obey the humans who she saw to be inferior. Doctor Steiner and Doctor Pascalle catches on her plan and waited for his son to be born. When Rion was 7 years old, his father put the launch program successfully into his brain. When he did this, Rion become very ill. At the same time they put a virus program in Lilia Pascalle's head. The operation somehow left the two with a telepathic connection, in which they were connected and could communicate with each other with their minds. Doctor Steiner began to notice men in black coats and hats (Rabbits) standing outside of his house. It’s possible that the Pascalles and the Steiners had been neighbors or could of lived together, and they were both being closely watched. Doctor Pascalle and Steiner agreed to have Lilia be taken into hiding. For the first time in the several years that they had been together, Rion and Lilia were separated, able to communicate only through telepathy. 10/12 The day of the kidnapped ' One night, before Rion went to sleep, he tells his parents he "feels that if something bad was about to happen". His parents return him to his bedroom and he was having a hard time going to sleep. While in bed, his mother was being chased by Rainheart so she used the Second floor key to lock Rion upstairs and her husband (She was a protective mother). She was chased all the way to the bathroom on the first floor and just before she was about to die, she threw her ring down the sink drain. Soon after Rainheart came into the room where she was he blew her brains out and she was put into the refrigerator with a pocket watch shoved in her mouth. Rion's father recorded something for his son so he could hear it in the near future. Soon after the recording Albert was killed up stairs in the storage room with the clock that said the same time on the mothers clock in her mouth. This happen during the time Doctor Pascalle sent Lilia away. While confused what was going on Rion heard his mother and used his secret passage floor door from to his room to The Living Room. That's when the rabbits came in and found that no one was there. Rion went to the kitchen to open the fridge to find his mother in it which has scared him. He went back up to his room from the floor and went to look for his dad. Once he heard a thump sound in the storage room Rion open it up to find his father had died to. ('Movie: In the movie his father died first before the mother) While Doctor Pascalle was gone with his daughter, Rion was kidnapped by mother Dorothy's Rabbits. Doctor Pascalle comes back, because he couldn't get contact with them through his daughter Lilia. He finds out what has happen and tries to leave but he recklessly dives into the lake with his car in the backyard. (Movie: In the movie Dr. Pascalle died from helping Lilia escape from the galerians. It is unknown which galerian killed him). Rion was tested ion October 27. (NOTE:'''It takes Rion a month which means '''November 27 into he reunited with Lilia. The date is December 25 at the end of the game). Story Before the events of the game and in the novel Rion has a nightmares about running in the dark screaming. Thinking it's the end of the world and talks about the darkness is going to take over him. He Sees a figure before him and believed it was always with him (Possibly Lilia). Some point in time he has another nightmare about murdering people in the hospital and clams the dream was frightening before he even wakes up. (Kind of like a vision before he woke up). He hears a voice in his head laughing for satisfaction and he thought it was him (Possibly Cain) and seeing someone screaming. In the game Rion woke up from after hearing Lilia calling out to him while he was in the hospital, he awakens from his slumber and discovers that he remembers nothing and can't figure out why he was there. But he notices how he now has psychic abilities. He discovers that he had fire and used it to defend himself because doctors were trying to make him do something he didn't want to do. All though the hospital he starts getting some of his identity back when he watched something on a computer. After killing Clinic Chief Lem, who was revealed to be a robot and attacking him for no reason, he escapes from the hospital and tries to find his home, which a computer had shown him when he was in the hospital. He goes back home and discovers that the house is completely empty where he used to live, though past memories of his parents make him hallucinate that they are there. After further exploring the house and seeing how his parents died. After running in with Birdman, another Galerian. He discovers a doll that belonged to Lilia and again has psychic contact with her. She tells him where she is hiding, where he hastens to come to her aid. Birdman was upset with Rion and was attacking Rion to know information where Lilia was. Rion had no choice but to fight him. After the fight with Birdman, Lilia told him to go to a hotel called "Babylon Hotel". There he finds her. When he goes there he meets people in each room and slowly more info of where Lilia is. Later on, the people got killed by Rainheart Sirius. After discovering Rainheart was killing people and the one that killed his parents, he fights him. Then after the fight with Rainheart he asked a man about an old abandoned restaurant. The man told him it went out of business. Rion was thinking maybe Lilia was there because it was supposed to be abandoned Rion rush over there and finds Lilia. Lilia wakes up from her slumber and touches his face. Soon after a girl walked in name Rita Sirius started getting mad at Rion and hit Lilia with a table. Rion was fighting back because she hurt it, Lilia. After the fight, Rita wanted to die and Rion fulfilled her wish. Lilia was upset about it. She wondered how Rion got such power. Then soon after they start going to the mushroom tower (That's where Mother is). He kept seeing illusions of the other dead Galerians same for Lilia saw Birdman (That really was Cain being them). After the 4th floor, he discovers Cain on the 5th floor. Cain was filling Rion's head with lies about their parents. Rion was sick of his attitude and had a fight with Cain. After the fight with Cain, he goes a floor higher and goes meets Dorothy face to face. He gets help from Lilia and defeats Dorothy and kills her. Death Rion died shortly after he defeats Dorthy. Using up all his Psychic powers and making him powerless.Lilia wanted Rion to stay and be with her but he told her he couldn't and it was time for him to die now. Lilia rejected and disagree that Rion had died or did he as she thought? Information *American's often mistaken Rion's age 16 in the official Japanese guide book it shows that he is 14 years of age. *When Rion was younger his eyes were green; the same color as Cain's eyes. *Rion and Cain are twins. *Rion has three powers, Fire, force push, and a power that allows him to pick up enemies. *It was shown as in a document in the game that he was brought to the hospital and his memories was lost due to the overdose drug. He is also NOT a Galerian (Just has special powers). *Rion likes Pepsi soda drink. *The weirdest thing when Rion was younger he had green eyes. After being tested on his eyes turn blue? (It is possible that he died and came back to life due to the fact your eyes turn blue when you die). *Rion's name is spelled Rion in the German version but his name is pronounce Ryan like the French version. *Just like his father Albert, Rion is a christian that is one of the reasons why he wanted to destroy Dorthy. (Because she thinks shes God). Notes * [[Rion's Test Data|'Rion's Test Data']] *[[Letter from Elsa|'Letter from Elsa']] *[[Family of 3 Mysteriously Vanishes|'Family of 3 Mysteriously Vanishes']] Extra *[[Rion's Art Gallery|'Rion's Art Gallery']] *A Galerian from the [[Pegasus|'Pegasus']] family Category:Characters Category:Male Characters